Chen
Chen '(チェーン Chēn) is a S-rank Missing-nin from Kumogakure , who was being held at Kumogakure's Northern Prison which was also where the world's most dangerous prisoners go. After being free he got tricked by a member of Orochimaru's scientists who had now forced him to go into repeated science experiments to counter the Uchina's Sharingan. Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality Chen obsesses over fighting and seeks out powerful opponents to sate his bloodlust. He is confident enough in his own power to challenge anyone even jinchūriki and deliberately holds back in battle to make his "fun" last longer. Chen constantly makes references to the phrase "survival of the fittest" and "His hunger" , likening himself to a predator in search of its prey and refers to battles as a "hunting ground" for him to "consume" his challengers mostly by their chakra but there are rumors of him being a cannibal Chen also have a playful and morbid sense of humour and would often make light of serious situations while sporting a sadistic grin. This trait would even show during his fights as he would often mock his opponents strengths and even weaknesses playing on every move they make. Even though he has been experimented on and sent to prison he's still a person and he treats everyone like either they're a meal or they're just another ninja and is willing to spar with them and even give them pointers. His sarcastic manner was even apparent when he's fighting where he'll often taunt and harass the person namely females as he'll often miss to either scrape the clothes in an attempt to expose them or slap their back side mainly to throw them off and to get an advantage. With children, he would often take on a fatherly role and would give them pointers on how to be a ninja so in the end he could fight them and they can not "bore him". Everything he does always have a reason even when it seems like it doesn't. Chen is a self-centered person at heart everything should benefit him and him only and if it doesn't he'll change it so it does. When in his full release form in his sage transformation he doesn't change much besides him being more bloodthirsty and would more likely go for the kill then taunt, however his taunting is more abusive and he'll cuss a lot more and aim for their pride and insecurities if he knows them breaking their will to fight and causing them to go into a deep despair. Appearance Chen is a tall man with a rather muscular build and dark tan skin with a stubble beard and black dreadlocks going over his shoulds. Chen's mouth also has pointed triangular teeth. Although being broken out he still almost always wears his prison clothes, complete with the shackles on his wrists and ankles and black and white striped prisoner shirt and pants. Though he says he can take it off it seems like he can't as the thickly rimmed shackles seemed to have caught onto his sleeves and bottom of his pants that seems to bend with his wrists when his arms enlargen when creating Piston Fist. But he has been shown to be completely naked when he was in a bathhouse. His left eye holds the Ritō shīrudo (離党シールド translation: Defecting shield) from the experiments conducted on him. In his full release form of his sage transformation, His dreads would grow longer down to the base of his spine, And he'll grow three horns. One over each eyebrow and one larger one in the middle of his head and grow fangs on his canines. Chen's skin would also turn into a dark shade of gray and his sclera would turn black. He also gains a black stripe running from the side of his nose then going down three points to mid-way through his cheeks and down the bridge of his nose Abilities Chen's abilities undoubtedly makes him a dangerous individual, as he can infuse his body with lighting creating Piston Fist: Bolt Punch. 'Chakra and Physical Prowess Due to his ability to quickly gather natural energy, Chen can be said to have large chakra reserves letting him do infuse his body with a similar style of Lightning Release Chakra Mod utilised by the Third and Fourth Raikage although in a much lower power and abilities. In terms of physical strength, Chen's blows are powerful enough to send opponents flying away from him, making close quarters combat very dangerous and mixed with his chain or jet booster jump Chen can close the distance between him and his opponent in a very fast pace. He could also take heavy amounts of damage having been stabbed in his left lung but yet able to keep it going when he was already mildly tired. Sage Transformation: Like other members of his clan, Chen possesses the ability known as Sage Transformation which allows him to use the natural energy he absorbs to transform his body at will. He can change what form he takes almost instantly and can isolate the transformation to specific parts of his body. Also due to this, Chen's possesses massive reserves of powerful chakra. However, because he absorbs natural energy constantly, he and his clansmen are prey to sporadic and involuntary surges of rage. As a result, Chen has changed his body into a number of forms. Like for example, he can change his left arm into a piston-like ram to increase his punching power, Chen's physical abilities, such as his speed, strength, endurance, resiliency, and durability are also enhanced in proportion to the level of the transformation and intake of natural energy. His transformations grew stronger following the years after the release of the experiments. If he fully transforms, Chen gains a massive boost in overall ability but loses his mind to his murderous side, As when he's fighting to absorb as much charka as he can, however when he's transforms he'll go straight for the kill if he wants to as he has shown to still keep his mind when transformed. He is also incredibly resilient and has significant reflexes, Jūgo's and Chen's clan abilities serve as the origin of Orochimaru's Juinjutsu that he brands his various followers with, which were created using Jūgo's own bodily fluids that were then injected into the intended individual. As such, he is able to use its power to its full extent without it eroding his body. Unlike those who have been given a cursed seal. Like Jūgo, Chen is not limited to one transformation, and can enter whatever form is best for the situation. Chen considers his "full release" form more of a brdren to carry than something apart of him though he accepts it and uses it as best he can. Charka Absorption: Chen is also capable of detecting and absorbing chakra. He had this since he was a child and one of the reasons to why he's a Missing-Nin. When Chen absorbs chakra a stream of the charka comes from the enemy's body like they're charging and goes into his mouth. He is so proficient in it that he can absorb it when he's even talking and even able to absorb some from certain Jutsu. Rito Shirudo: ::::: Rito Shirudo is a Kekki Genkai created by one of Orochimaru's scientist for a weapon to counter the Tukuyomi and other Genjustu making Chen immune to them as the Rito Shirudo is always active. It also got the ability to turn off the sharigan making it so that the user can't use any of its effects. Its design is a red triangle inside an upside down triangle within a circle. ::::: With stronger Genjustu it is possible to disable it if it's under extreme stress as seen with the Infinite Tsukuyomi as Chen was immune to the effects yet it did so much stress on it that he was crying tears similarly when a Uchina uses the Mangekyō Sharingan . After two years of using it and training Chen was able to block up to five different Genjustu without too much strain though he did sweat heavily after blocking them. Status Part I and II template Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *The name "Chen" is the japanese word for "Chain" (チェーン) and can represent his time being a prisoner and criminal. *According to the databook(s): **Chen's hobbies are sunbathing on the treetops. **Chen's favorite foods are any type of meat and he dislikes shehperd's pie. **Chen wishes to fight anyone and anything with a high enough chakra level. **Chen's personality has been described as narcissistic and overbearing. **Chen's favourite phrase is "G''luttony is the bane of existance" '' (暴食はexistanceの悩みの種であります Bōshoku wa existance no nayami no shudearimasu). **Chen has completed 272 official missions in total: 3 D-rank, 68 C-rank, 154 B-rank, 18 A-rank, 29 S-rank. **Chen has a hatred of Sporks due to his time in prison. *Despite Chen being a user of Sage Transformation, none of his techniques are listed as senjutsu in the fourth databook. *Chen scored a 14 in the mary stu test. Reference Hey, I would like if someone would help me like edit ether my character or draw him I can pay if that have I have to.WhyNotSon (talk) 20:01, June 11, 2016 (UTC)WhyYouMad Quotes *(To ****) "My will is impossible for you to break, even if you break every bone on my body my will can help me null the pain and continue the fight." *"My desire to feed, to get stronger made me this way not cause I want to but I needed to." Category:DRAFT